Twist In Time
by sweat.awesome.love
Summary: A war that is suppose to be over...is far from over? When a bunch of half blood teenagers are sent back in time. When the famous and lengendary Percy Jackson and Jason Grace is still alive,but the most shocking is what Percy Jackson time period gets
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When my life was finally getting better the worse happens. Something sucks a butch of kids or teenagers, including me and now we are crashing into the hard ground. But, before I faint on the ground I realize we didn't go anywhere. We are still in this retched Camp for demigods called Camp Half-Blood. Why is my life so hard? Why do I have to be a child of Hera? Why do I have to have a good father and family on my dad side? That allows me to put up with my mother side of the family. You know how they say life is supposed to get easier as you get older. They lied, they freaking lied to us. So, I am here to tell you the truth then that freaking lie because that is what it is a freaking lie! Life doesn't get easier as you get older; no it gets sucker to sucker to sucker on this planet we live called earth.

I better introduce myself to all you people, who are going to hate me when I tell you who I am. My name is Christine Magalia Martina Micelle Night Deslaunt. I have a twin brother, one older brother, one younger brother and one older sister. I use to have two more siblings but they died and telling you what happen to them would be too _heartbreaking _to me. Plus, all my siblings are fully related to me, not like most or majority. Okay, basically every last camper has half siblings. It is very, very rarer when a god or goddesses stays with a mortal long enough to have more than, one child with that mortal. Hey, what can I say my father swoon my mother's heart. (meaning ther isn't no half brother or half sister in my cabin) My brother names are Jason Lakes Shown McCales Lord Zachery Deslaunt, Spartacus Jack Jaylon Jazz Hera Deslaunt, Phoenix Harden Lies Helena Deslaunt(he is my twin brother) and Aaron Deslaunt the 18th and my sister name is Kelly Sandra Sany Sin Heaven Deslaunt. This makes me one of the forbidden children because I am a daughter of Hera.

Amazing right! Well, anyways after that little crash I found myself in the infirmary. Cared for by someone I never seen at the camp and trust me I seen everyone at this camp. "What is going on?" I screamed "Well, you made an ugly crash with a lot of other kids. But, only a few including you look like needed emergency medical care. However, every new camper was out cold." explain the girl. "What do you mean new, I been here for about five years now." I responded. "Well, maybe Chiron can explain better then me. So follow me please." responded this girl. She began to walk out of the room very quickly and I just jumped out of the medical bed and followed. "So what is your name?" I asked "Oh, my name is Annabeth Chase." answered Annabeth. "You can't be Annabeth Chase you look like almost the same age of my older sister." I said "Well, this is getting weird. But first how do you know my hold name. Second, have we met at all young girl. Third, what is your name?"Annabeth spoke with attitude. "Because we met before don't you remember," speaking with a little tension in my voice. "Apparently not! But how we hurry up to the big house and we can get this all figure out before the gods come." "Fine with me" she responded calmly.

So after that decision we walked in quite. When we reached the Big House and walked into the Big House. I saw my older sister and brother talking to Chiron. Let actually tell you what was going on Jason and Kelly was sitting their quietly, while Chiron talk. But, as soon as I saw them I scream there names as if a sound system was turn up to maximum. "Christine, you are ok" said Jason. "Now, that your sister is here, maybe you can finally explain what time period you guys are from." yelled Chiron. Of course, I spoke out of turned like usual (I really need to fix this problem), but this time it was for a good reason. "The year is 3846. The day and month is May 26."I said "Well that is almost completely wrong. Today is May 26 but it is not the year 4846, the year is 2019," responded Annabeth. "Now that we all know you guys and all your little friends are from another time period. Maybe you can introduce yourselves, if you were claim and by whom." said Chiron more calmly No spoke for a very long time, this lead to an awkward silence. Soon getting irritated by the long awkward silence, I brought up the courage to break it. "Well, my name is Christine Magalia Martina Micelle Night Deslaunt. But, most people call me Stine. I am know as a forbidden child, actually we all are. My godly- "Wait, why are you forbidden" Annabeth said as she interrupted me. "Well, that would be answer if you didn't interrupt me. Our godly parent is the goddesses Hera," I finished. Trust me the look on their faces could have bought me six mansions, plus my own island. The expression was confusion and shocked but someone else must have over heard because a laugh bursted forwatd.. "That is hilarious! My name is," stated Jason Grace. "Your name is Jason Grace. I know who you are because everyone tells us you were my mom's champion," I finished.


	2. Some things

**Some things**

"Well, isn't that good news to know that I will be remember, after many centries," said Jason with a smirk on his face. Sadly, my brother Jason brought Grace into realization in heart beat. By breaking out laughing in his face as soon as he stated that statement, brother was having a good hard laugh. I and everybody else from my cabin couldn't resist in joining on him.

"That's funny Man. That is truly funny." Laughed my brother as he tried to speak every last word that came from his mouth as slowly and understandable as possible.

"Then, why does everyone seem to know me from your supposedly time period," frowned Grace as he responded to my brother's statement.

"Well, that is because they use you as a joke. A very tiring joke in my opinion. You see no ONE really remembers what you did unless we looked it up in a book. Anyways, it is just a way of saying you are called by my mother and everyone else a Hero of Olympus and the Champion of Hera. When I am in fact one of the sons of my mother and not one of us is called by her or anyone else a Champion of my mother. But, I have nothing against it because I really don't even care," responded Jason, "No, it is just a coincidence that we know who you are for it wasn't for that particular reason, I just mention. We wouldn't know a damn of who you are, like we don't know a damn of what you did for Olympus."

You could see the fume rising from Grace's ears as if he was about to charge my brother. However, this Annabeth girl soon stepped in the scene before some damage was created.

"Well, it is very nice to meet the children of Hera," Annabeth spoke with a false smile of her face. By looking at her, I already could tell she ran into my mom and probably misjudge her. This means she'll probably misjudge us on the way we act or what she hears instead of getting to know us, because we are children of Hera. Great, another critic in my presence, just what I needed on a day like this. I tell you it doesn't matter what time period you go to people will never change their opinions of you once they find a little detail about you.

Sometimes you wonder if you should die at that right spot. You wonder if you should break down crying or tear everything down and burn it to the floor. Though, if all those things describe how I feel at this very moment. Then, it needs to be double right at this moment. Because the way I am going to attack Jason Grace is the way I am going to attack his father, these feelings will make that soon occur. If it weren't for my brother Jason Deslaunt, then Grace wouldn't have a head right now.

However, when my brother put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, all the hatred in my body and soul just went away. This brought me back to reality.

"I am not your mother's champion because I want to be. No, no I am your mother's champion because it was the only way she would leave my sister and mother alone, but I wouldn't expect a "so called children of Hera to understand" now will I. Let me ask you a question. How many kids are in your cabin," Grace spatted back at us. Which Kelly had token the liberty to talk for us because she has the best angry control out of our whole cabin. So in the long run, they had been at this conversation for a while about 10 minutes to be almost exact. But, in my opinion my sister is wasting her time if you ask me.

Now, since we were on my brother Jason Deslaunt, not that long ago. There are a certain things you need or want to know about him. He is a very loving and joking guy to be around. I mean no matter what he always has this aura around him being a family type of guy. You can always be true to yourself when you are around him because that is something you get from him. Jason is a very handsome man by just having half of mom's outstanding looks and half of dad's personality and looks (of course) you can't help for falling face over heals, over him. Though, when you see his personality too you defiantly will fall for him even harder. When he breaks your heart you will cry yourself a river. On the other hand, if you decide to break his heart you will have a thousand knives go through you as you begin to realize you made a horrible mistake. He is just that kind of man that has ladies wanting him all to their selves, while being so humble about it. You truly can't get that anywhere else. My brother Jason Deslaunt is almost or is an exact replica of my father inside and out. He loves music down to point, that you wish you have that dedication, just like our dad. I can go on and on how he is like dad. That alone will take years to tell you that and just describes about one-fifth of my brother. He has raven black hair; cobalt blues eyes, and is very slender, muscular built. Jason is a man that is furiously loyal and very protective of family. That part knocks and melts my mother's heart ever time, trust me. He has no friends because his friends are seen as family. (A family man, I tell you) He does not take betrayal lightly. He does not bend but breaks. If you hurt who he loves, he is a force that is lethal. He is slow to anger, but once angered, it takes a lot for him to reel in that emotion once loose. Jason is an amazing person really. Yet, he tells people he isn't a person to _envy_ at all. That is the truth; I couldn't disagree any more or less. He is my older brother.

As I reeled myself back into my reality from looking and describing my brother flaws and personality, while this little spat continue to go between him and Jason Grace. I began to realize the weather outside was starting to act weird but was wondering, why. The rain poured down heavily and the sound of thunder roared through the house as if trying to consume it. The woman ran down the hall looking for a place to hide. The intruder was closing in on her and she was scurrying to hide. That is when I realize the gods were here and everyone in from my time was quiet. Everyone was quiet for they were waiting for us; this was all a set up or was it.

"Brother, how long has the gods been here," I nervously asked, "Do they already know about us." My brother stopped his little argument that he was just enjoying by the way he was smirking. That smirk soon disappears as he realizes what he really was here for. "Well!" speaking with more nervous in his throat. He turned to me and looked me straight into my eyes as if that answered all my problems and it did. By a long shot, it answered all my problems from beginning to end and this made me sad. Our camp told the gods about us and I speaking out of turn just clarified that answer. Now, I know that my brother was just defending me because something told me if he didn't step to say something smart aleck to Jason Grace. Then, Jason Grace was about to say something very nasty to me. My life can never be easy now can it? Life has a reason to live and a reason to die. No matter where you go, no matter what the time period is, some things…. never change.

We were walking to the dining pavilion, which is when I really started hearing the shouting going on. I could tell right away it was my mother and her husband arguing about something. Of course, I didn't really care because then Spartacus came up to me and began to talk to me a very hush voice.

"Stine I want you to stay silent, when we go sitting at our table. As you can see mother and her husband is having a very heated argument. Just let Jason do all the talking o.k. and only talk when instructed, too. This isn't the same mother; well she is the same mother….. you know what I mean." I nodded towards him telling him that I did understand what he was trying to say to me. He soon to run off in another direction to talk to our sister Kelly about something very important that shouldn't concerned me.

By the time we reached the dining pavilion, it was completely quiet not even the wind was blowing. All eyes were on me and my siblings as we went to our table. As we sat our table, there are many gasps from the gods and the campers. Everyone gasp except for our mother and Zeus who looked furious at this very moment.

"Well, what is the meaning of this Hera?" asked Zeus.

"I guess it means my dear husband, that later in the future in our relationship I cheat on you. By the look of it I cheated on you a few times," answered Hera, calmly. By the looks of it and definetly the way my mother just answer the question, she and her husband just had a fight. Plus, by the look on Zeus face that isn't the answer he wanted to hear but he decided to ignore it. Instead, he turned his face to us, analyzing every motion we made.

"Who is the voice of your cabin" asked Zeus?

"That would be me my lord. I am the voice of our cabin," spoke Jason.

"What is your name, your full name?"

"Jason Lakes Shown McCall Lord Zachery Deslaunt, my lord," responded Jason.

"That is long name, is it not Hera. You Son of Poseidon, what is your name and can you explain how would you describe Jason?"

"My name is Shown Mick Nickels. The way I would is describe Jason is a family kind of guy."

"Care to elaborate," he asked, "because their mother is the goddess of family."

"Yes, their mother is Hera the goddess of family. But none of his siblings represent what their mother represent then Jason. Jason is a person you always you can go to, even when you have got on his nerve so many times. Everyone knows he doesn't have any friends, but that is because he considers all his friends family. You can talk to any of his friends and they can tell you how it feels to go to a family function with him. Jason is a man that is furiously loyal and very protective of his family, to basically to summon it up."

"Alright, you are dismissed," he turned around to face again, "So who are all of your fathers?"

"Father," corrected Jason.

"What to do you mean father?"

"I mean none of us our half-siblings, like usually the rest of the kids here are at this camp. I mean we belong to one father."

You can see the furious in Zeus's eyes, as my brother said those words.

"Okay, who is your father?"

"Aaron Deslaunt!" shouted someone randomly from inside the crowd.

"Well, why does it seems that everyone knows your father?"

"Our father is famous, better yet let me put in the words everyone else uses. Our father is a Superstar sensation, you really can't go any where without someone knowing the Aaron Deslaunt or at least knowing one of the 6 Superstar Sensations in the World. That is why someone shouted our father name so wildly and he picked us up from camp."

"Well, it seemed you cheated on me with a mortal-"

"Actually, a half-blood to more straight on the point, mother fell in love with a half- blood. Though, father never wanted to be called a half-blood because what he experienced during his childhood making it harder for him believe his mother was a goddess instead of a mortal. According, to our father after he fell in love with our mother he no other choice but to accept that the gods exist." He stupidly interrupted.

"Well, looky here it seems my wife didn't just cheat on me but fell in love with a mortal. But, here is an important question how do you know that my wife fell in love with your father and wasn't just using him to make me jealous."

"Because the whole time they were dating or whatever, you didn't know about your wife's affair. Actually, when mother came to spend time with our father it was basically every time you went on an affair. Plus, Kelly and I weren't born until mother and father have dated for about 4 and half years. Then, they kept of seeing each other until our last brother was born and his name was Michael. Does this answer your question?" Jason answered starting to get a little irritated by the way Zeus was treating our mother. But you couldn't tell he was irritated, unless you knew my brother.

Zeus was now ready to blow, yet he holds his anger in. Probably to show everyone he isn't jealous of his wife affair, but he holding it in just made it so obvious that he was jealous.


End file.
